


any 'aww's in the chat?

by cherrysapnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, im in pain bcs of the said recent smp streams, obviously thats on tommy lol, recent smp streams dream tho i, srsly no shipping, theyre brothers ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysapnap/pseuds/cherrysapnap
Summary: tommy calls dream, but dream is streaming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 555





	any 'aww's in the chat?

dream was streaming when tommy called.

he _assumes_ tommy knows he was streaming when he picked up the call.

"tommy! hello." dream greets the younger happily.

"oh, dream." tommy mumbles, voice a bit heavy.

"were you sleeping?"

"no, i'm only just about to. anyways, i was, uh, thinking.." tommy trails off.

dream gave a noncommittal hum, timing his clicks as he kills off mobs.

"you know how you tweeted about that thing? uh, about me being a nice friend or something?" tommy asks, a bit rushed.

"yeah, why?"

"uh— i, well, just so you know, i think you are, too. um, yeah, you're a great friend, dream." tommy sounds embarrassed.

dream's a bit shocked, because tommy would never admit to that live, in front of thousands of people.

he grins fondly.

"aw, tommy that's so nice of you to say. any 'aww's in the chat?"

dream sees the chat spam 'aww's and hearts.

"wait, what— chat?"

"yeah, i'm streaming. didn't you know? i assumed you did." now dream's a bit worried.

dream knows how tommy tries to build an image of him being very, very _not_ soft and nice. would tommy be genuinely upset? he hopes not.

"oh my fucking god. shit, shit, shit— twitch didn't even give me a notif— oh, fuck, wait—" tommy hangs up.

dream is confused, worried, and happy.

he can see the chat saying various things about tommy admitting he has notifications on for dream and tommy saying dream is a great friend.

tommy spams the chat with 'fuck you's.

(later on, tommy dms dream, saying he isn't really angry. just embarrassed that he fucked up twice. 'you owe me, big d.' tommy had complained.)

(and if dream sent tommy three hoodies from his new merch launch, tommy wears it to college and he won't ever admit it to anybody.)

**Author's Note:**

> if i have any typos or sumn, pls know i wrote this on a whim its like 12am for me and i had a shit ton of classes skdjsn.


End file.
